


A Misunderstanding

by haze1982



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crucio, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pain, Punishment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze1982/pseuds/haze1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad-Eye has been given his first order with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Ministry after finishing his Auror training. In 1976, he is asked to become the DADA Professor. What happens when Moody suspects Remus might be hiding something? One Shot. Marauder Era</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding

August 1976

######

"What do I know about being a Professor? I became an Auror to fight against the Dark Wizards and Witches!" Moody questioned Dumbledore.

"Alastor. You were a good student here and received high marks on your N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s. You have just finished your training and we need a Defense against the Dark Arts Professor," the Headmaster explained.

The young Auror walked to the mirror and took a long look at himself. He had recently graduated from his training as an Auror and apparently the Department of Magical Law Enforcement thought it important that he teach at Hogwarts for his first assignment. He looked at his magical eye, the only injury he had suffered thus far, and shook his head. He had gotten into an accident during his first part of training and it cost him his other brown eye. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood to his full height.

"I should be out capturing criminals for using the Dark Arts."

"I understand your frustration but it is important that you accept the position. You're young and very intelligent. The students could learn a lot from you, Alastor. The young wizards and witches need you."

Moody walked through his small flat and took out a bottle of his scotch, opened the cork, and poured it over the ice in his glass. He threw his head back as he downed it in one shot and shook his head. He never thought his first mission after training would be teaching. With a sigh, he turned to look at Dumbledore. He couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy as he was still trying to get accustomed to the magical eye in his skull. It was bizarre seeing through the back of his own head.

"I could do it for one year. I won't make any promises if I'll stay longer."

"With the oncoming problems, I'm willing to accept that. The students need to be prepared in the event of things becoming... out of hand."

"Good. When shall I report for duty then?"

"The first week of classes is the first week of September, Alastor. I will introduce you at the Great Feast. You'll live on the school grounds, of course."

Alastor nodded, "I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooooooooooo

September 1976

On the Hogwarts train in their usual cabin, the four sixteen year olds sat around and talked over their summer holidays. The time always seemed to go by too fast but not fast enough at the same time. Remus was happy that he was surrounded by his mates again. James and Sirius opened their trunk, showing one another new prank items they couldn't wait to use. Peter was fast asleep as the rain lulled him, pounding on the glass window. Remus pushed his hair back and stared out the window, watching as the trees whizzed by. He couldn't wait to get started back in school this term. He had been practicing his Defense Against the Dark Arts over the summer in his leisure as well as reading every bit of information he could on the subject. It helped take his mind off more dire circumstances. He smiled to himself as he wondered what this year had in store for him.

The train finally came to a screeching halt and Remus stood up, grabbing his belongings, and started to depart out of the compartment with his friends.

"I can't wait to get back," James smiled from ear to ear.

"I know. It's like coming home," Peter said.

"It is coming home, "Sirius gave him a friendly slap on the back and looked to Remus. Remus smiled at him softly, "You all right, Remmy?"

"Never better."

They sat their luggage out and the elves started in their tasks of delivering the belongings to the proper houses. The first years looked insanely innocent and in awe of the giant castle. Remus smiled as he remembered his first year and knew he probably had that same gleam in his eyes. The night air was chilly. Although it was summer, the rain made it extraordinarily colder than what it should be. They made their way to the Castle and through the corridors to arrive at the Great Hall. They were starved. Remus sat forward on his seat and rested his chin on the back of his right hand, looking around at all the commotion. Sirius and James were making snide remarks to, no one other than, Severus Snape. Remus shook his head and tried not to notice.

He watched as Dumbledore took his place behind the podium and raised his hands, "Students of Hogarts. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am delighted to see all the bright, young faces ready to start their extensive education in magic. We have a full schedule this year of learning, Quidditch, and preparing for the exams. I have a few announcements before we sort the new students and start on with the feast. I would like to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Alastor Moody."

The tall, reddish-brown haired man stood up and nodded his head to everyone. James looked at him closely and noticed his eye and a few scars on his face. He looked somewhat frightening even being as young as he was. He wore a long, brown leather duster and looked relatively well-built. He couldn't be more than 30, James thought.

Remus chewed his lower lip and was curious about his electric blueeye that seemed to be swirling in his skull.

Sirius looked towards his two mates, "Oi! You two ever hear of him before?"

Remus and James shook their head. Sirius looked towards Peter, "You?"

Peter squinted his eyes, "Never have."

Moody took his seat and Dumbledore continued, "I am sure we will have a most delightful year. Now, on to the Sorting!"

Remus had a strange feeling deep inside his chest when Professor Moody seemed to be staring at him, making the young werewolf uncomfortable. He broke his gaze as he looked back at his empty plate, listening to the Sorting Hat call out "SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW!" at different intervals.

"I'm sure he'll be a fantastic Professor. He looks like he's already been in a few dark wizard duels," Sirius commented as the Sorting was nearly over.

"How can you tell?" Remus asked.

"Well, it looks like he's lost an eye and he's got a gash across his face."

"True. He looks rather intimidating."

"Well, if you were going up against the Dark Ones, wouldn't you rather look intimidating than soft?" James asked.

"Good point," Remus chuckled.

"And now! Let the Feast-BEGIN!" Dumbledore said as he rose his arms. Delicious food began to appear along the tables and the boys filled their plates. Remus loved this part-it'd been awhile since he'd eaten such good food. Not saying his mother and father starved him, but the Hogwarts food was-different. A good different. He grabbed a piece of chicken and ate it slowly while listening to Sirius and James. He felt a strange chill up his spine as if something was staring at him. Shaking it off, he decided to concentrate on filling his stomach and talking with his three best mates.

Dumbledore sent Remus a message to see him in his office after the dinner. He always felt nervous knots in his stomach when summoned to the Headmaster's office. He had been going to school here for quite some time but he always had a deep seated fear that one day, the meeting would have something to do with him being let go from the school. The pains of being a werewolf didn't just come once a month. It was an ongoing struggle to keep his secret and the fear of being rejected or worse. Luckily, his mates had accepted him when they found out. He smoothed out his dark grey sweater and reached down to scratch his leg. Brushing his fingers through his hair as he stood in front of the Gargoyle, he looked at the parchment once more: Acid Pops.

He smiled shyly as he saw Dumbledore behind his desk.

"Ah! Welcome back, my boy. I trust your summer went well."

"Y-yes, Sir. How was yours?"

"Splendid."

Remus nodded his head and lifted up the parchment, "You wanted to speak with me, Headmaster?"

"Yes. Please, do take a seat," he directed his hand outwards as he sat behind his desk.

Remus turned around and sat slowly down, facing Dumbledore and placed his hands in his lap. He bit his lower lip nervously, "Am I in trouble, Sir?"

"Oh, no. My boy, I wanted to offer you a position as Prefect. I normally send an owl but I wanted to offer it to you personally when you arrived."

"Prefect? I would be honored."

"Marvelous," Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eye never fading. He reached his hand out to offer Remus the Prefect badge and a lemon sherbet.

"But will it affect-I mean, will me being a -"

"I wouldn't think it would. You should be able to uphold your duties regardless of your condition."

Remus nodded, "Thank you very much, Sir." He stared at the badge and couldn't help but smile widely as he ran his finger over it. He sucked on the sweet. "Sir?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"About our new Professor. Is he? I mean, I just wonder if he-"

"He doesn't know of your lycanthropy. I don't feel he should be made aware of it. We do want to uphold a sense of secrecy with you, my boy."

Remus nodded, "So only you, Madame Pomfrey, and I are aware of it."

"I believe it's safer that way. As long as you continue to fulfill what you already have the last few years, I don't see a problem with it."

"I understand. I had an odd sense when he looked at me earlier as if he might know. "

"I don't see how he would. He is a new Auror but his main duty is to teach the students the Defense of the Dark Arts. A subject I hear that you are most interested in."

Remus smiled and nodded, "Yes, Headmaster."

"Well, I can think of no better Professor than Mr. Moody."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, I'm sure you understand the responsibilities of being a Prefect. Please, if you have any questions, you can always come to me. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you. I think I'm going to head to my house now if you don't need me further. I'm rather tired."

"Of course, my boy. Remember, next Wednesday is the full moon."

"I couldn't forget if I tried," Remus smiled politely as he stood up to leave. "Thank you again, Headmaster."

Remus took a deep breath as he transfixed his eyes on the badge while walking through the school to the Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and ran right into the back of someone, knocking them both off their feet.

Moody groaned and Remus jumped up as he rubbed his back. He reached down to offer the new Professor his hand, "I'm terribly sorry, Sir. I didn't see you."

"It might help if you watch where you're going," Moody took his hand and Remus pulled him up. He felt his cheeks changing to a scarlet tint.

"Yes, Sir," Remus nodded meekly. Moody's eye squinted while the other spun around. Remus' hand trembled as the older man scrutinized him.

"Boy. How did you get that scratch across your face?"

"Er-Uh. I'm sorry, Sir?"

Moody rose his hand to point to Remus' face, "The scar across your face. How'd you get it?"

"Oh. I ran into a rose bush over the summer holidays, Sir. I'm a bit clumsy."

"It looks like it was pretty deep."

"It was a large bush. Giant thorns, you see."

Moody nodded his head, "Be careful, then." He turned heel and walked through the castle. Remus put a hand over his heart and took in a deep breath. He quickened his pace to his dormitory and shook his head. What did this year have in store for him?

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oooooooooooo

First DADA Class

The Marauders took their seats near each other. James and Peter sat together while Sirius and Remus joined each other at their desks. Remus leaned over and produced his quill and a vial of ink with his parchment to ready himself for jotting down his notes. Sirius nudged him, "You got an extra ink? I left mine in the dorm."

Remus smirked and nodded, "Of course." He reached in his bag and retrieved the bottle for his friend, sitting it in front of him.

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem."

The class started to quiet down as the heavy boots of Professor Moody echoed through the room. He stood at the front of the class by his desk and looked at them. Every student's eyes were trained on their Professor. He was a hard man to predict what he might do. Alastor nodded to them, "Good morning, students. You are my first class that I have ever taught the Defense of the Dark Arts to. I will expect you to do your assignments on time, to pay attention, and I will have no unnecessary conversation while class is in progress." He stopped talking and went behind his desk. Sirius leaned over and whispered in Remus' ear, "Sounds a bit strict."

Moody turned around and looked at the pair. He walked quickly to them and put his hands on their desk. He smirked at the two boys, "Trust me. I don't like to have my rules broken. That is your first, final, and only warning." He stood back up and looked at Remus while the boy swallowed hard, his Adam's apple dancing in his throat. Moody looked around the class, "I expect my orders to be followed. Now, I aim to teach you to defend yourself against the dark ones."

He stood at the front of the desk and held out his wand. He pointed it over the room and stopped at Remus.

"You. Do you know how to duel?"

Remus nodded, "Y-yes, Sir."

"Do you all know the basics in dueling?"

The class nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"I want you to read the first three chapters of your The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protections and write me a four foot composition on the following: The Knockback Jinx, the Smokescreen Spell, and the Red Sparks. I will expect it to be turned in next Wednesday."

Remus looked through his book and felt himself smirking. He hadn't meant it in a petulant way but apparently Moody assumed it as such.

"Boy. Is there something you find amusing?"

Remus looked up slowly and shook his head, "No, Sir. Nothing." He couldn't stop staring at the eye moving. "I-I'm sorry."

"If you feel so comfortable to think your assignment comical, perhaps you'd fair well in a duel against me?"

"P-pardon?"

Moody moved to the front of the class and instructed everyone to stand. With a wave of his wand, he pushed the desks to the side next to the wall, "Students. Please stand to the side. What was your name, boy?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin, Sir."

"Remus Lupin, Sir. Would you be so kind as to stand at the other end, facing me. Since you apparently seem to know it all, then you'll have no problem facing me."

"Sir. I meant no disrespect."

"Take your position."

Remus grabbed his wand and looked into Sirius' eyes. Padfoot shook his head in an "I don't know" fashion. He stood at the opposite end to face Professor Moody and raised his wand up to his nose. Moody mirrored the motion and nodded.

"Now," Moody said as he cast his first spell. Remus didn't want to duel the other man. He felt awkward and swallowed hard as the first spell was cast his direction. Moody shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Remus' eyes widened and acted swiftly, "Protgeo!" Forming a safe shield around himself. The incantation worked as he moved one foot to the side. Moody stared at him, narrowing his brown eye.

"I see you've been practicing, Remus Lupin Sir!"

"I don't wish to duel you, Sir," Remus held on to his wand tight as he looked at his Professor. He tried to figure out what his next move was to be but he was protected by the shield. Remus rose his wand up and shouted, "Confudo!" Hitting the surprised Moody and the Professor stumbled about the room, confused.

Remus winced as he ran into his desk, banging his knee against it. The boy lifted his wand again, " Finite incantatem!"

He let down the shields and ran over to his Professor, "I'm so sorry."

"Class dismissed," Moody growled. Sirius and James looked between one another. Mad-Eye snarled at Remus and he gulped, "Sir? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, boy."

"I didn't-I mean, I had no intentions-"

"It's all right. You didn't hurt me. I'm curious as to how you know most of those spells."

"I study them in my spare time, Sir."

"Is that a fact?"

Remus nodded and Moody looked at him suspiciously, "You're dismissed. I'll see you next class."

"Yes, Sir."

Moody walked around the desk and looked at the vacant classroom. He had an odd feeling about that teenager. He felt that he was hiding something. He ran his hand over the stubble on his chin and arched his brow as he thought deeply.

He performed those spells as though he'd been seasoned in them for years.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo oooooooooo

Wednesday

James, Sirius, and Peter were readying themselves to join Remus for the evening at the Shrieking Shack. Remus laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and took in a stalled breath. The more this first week went by, the more he found himself worrying. Every time he ran into Moody, it seemed like he stared at him even longer than the last time. He wondered if he knew what he was. He looked at him with a bit of loathing. Sirius plopped down on the bed beside Remus and grinned, "Bet your glad we're with you tonight."

"Always am."

He looked out the window and watched the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon. He sighed, "Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Moody knows? Ya know, what I am?"

"Don't think so. None of us have said anything. Why?"

"He just-it's the way he looks at me."

"Who's looking at you?" Prongs chimed in.

Remus sat up and rested on his elbows, "Just the way Moody looks at me. He gives me this bizarre stare."

"He gives everyone a "bizarre" look, Moony," Wormtail chimed.

"I know. It's like he's analyzing me or something. I don't know-"

"You worry too much," Prongs smiled. "It's all right. We got to change now. The moon's going to rise soon."

They changed into their animagus forms and Remus sighed. He stood up from the bed and his mates turned their backs as he took his clothes off to prepare for the change. Remus' body started to grow at an inhumane speed as the full moon appeared. He threw his head back and howled in pain as he lost his footing and stumbled forward, causing him to scratch his face and neck. He fell to his hands and knees, popping his neck. He landed on a loose board on his right knee and breathed in hard as he looked around to see the stag, dog, and rat. They curled close to him to comfort him. Padfoot pushed him with his nose and licked his face carefully and Wormtail crawled up on his shoulder. He squeaked in his ear to tell him it'd be all right. Prongs laid on his stomach in front of Moony and he rested his head on the stag's soft belly. He communicated to them to thank them.

#####

Moody raised his head when he heard a werewolf howl. He went to his window and looked up at the full moon. Throwing back his scotch, he growled, "So there is a wolf around Hogwarts." He lowered his head and looked in the direction it was coming from. He went outside while carrying his invisibility cloak and heard it again. He walked towards the direction of the howl and saw a large house that looked more like a shack. It was dark, bleak, and very unwelcoming. He decided to wait until the morning to investigate. He had none of his equipment with him, except for his own invisibility cloak, with him and the wolf would surely change by the time morning came. He walked up the pathway to the Shack and nestled under a tree to wait. He slide the cloak over himself and scanned the area. Deeming it safe, he slowly closed his eye.

When the light hit his eye, he yawned and remembered what he needed to do. He stood and kept the long cloak over him as he walked quietly up the pathway. The three boys had already left to get prepared for their morning classes. They usually let Remus sleep in for a bit longer and he would dress to go to Madame Pomfrey's for medical attention. Moody walked into the Shack quietly and gazed around. He moved up the stairs and accidentally caused one of the boards to creak. He winced. Remus' head shot up and called out, "Anyone there?"

Moody narrowed his eye and recognized the voice. He kept moving forward and stealthily made his way into the room. He found a naked Remus Lupin sprawled out on the floor attempting to move to his knees. He watched him as he put his fingers to his neck and grimaced at the sight of blood. Moody swallowed hard but said nothing. He had his suspicions that Remus was hiding something but-

Remus leaned forward, his light brown bangs covering his eyes, and tried to stand to his feet. He was obviously very weak. Moody wondered what he had attacked to get the scars that canvassed his body. Remus finally stood and braced himself against the wall, limping from the fall he suffered last night. He threw on his clothes and slipped on his shoes. His movements screamed volumes of how each tiny motion sent a wave of pain through him.

Moody couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did Dumbledore know about this? Werewolves were dark creatures. He fought dark creatures. How did he even get in the school? How many had this-this boy-this monster bitten? Who did he bite last night? No wonder he was so intrigued by the dark arts...

Moody wanted to wait before he confronted Remus and watched as the boy left the shack. He followed him through the tunnel to the Whomping Willow and back to the school grounds. He went back to his quarters as he watched Remus moving slowly along the school to the Hospital Wing. Moody went to his hearth and threw off the invisibility cloak. He ran his finger along the mantle while he became lost in his thoughts. He had been trained with the facts that there was no such thing as a safe werewolf and he was being forced to teach one. He sat at his desk and read over the rules to handle such matters. He was able to use any means necessary to bring forth dark creatures, dark wizards and witches, and criminals up to and not excluding the Unforgivable Curses. He poured himself another stiff drink and groaned.

OOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo

Saturday

Remus woke up slowly in his own bed and stretched out his right leg. The knee was still throbbing but he felt a lot better than the other day. He moved his hand up to his face and traced over the scar leading from his left cheek down to his chest. He would really have to find some way not to be so clumsy, especially during a transformation. He truly wished that werewolf lacerations would heal better than they did. He would look like a horribly drawn road map before it was over. He looked around the room and found that he was alone. His mates usually let him rest a few days after the transformations in peace. He smiled at how thoughtful they were. Yes, they could be downright prats at times but-they were decent blokes down deep. He slowly sat up straight and swung his feet to the floor. He leaned forward and grabbed his thigh, wincing as he tried to walk forward. He made his way to his desk and saw the parchment essay for Professor Moody. He was supposed to have it turned in a few days ago and James said he would.

"I reckon it slipped his mind."

Remus moved over to his trunk and removed his denim jeans, black short sleeved shirt with a collar, and underpants. Grabbing a few toiletries, he moved to the bathroom for a quick shower before he attempted to go for a walk around the Castle. He rubbed some of the ointment Pomfrey gave him on the scars coving his face, neck, and chest to offset any infections. After pulling on his boots, he grabbed the parchment and his cane to ease his walking. The new cane was a little awkward. His parents got him a new one but it was more of a staff than a cane. It helped in any case. The boards in the shack were dreadful. He wondered if he might ask Dumbledore to repair them or any other suggestions.

He felt his stomach rumbling but thought it better to turn in the essay now before it was too far late to Professor Moody. He stiffly moved to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and rapped his knuckles on the large door.

"Yes? Who's there?"

"It's me, Professor. Remus. May I come in?"

Alaster's eye went mad in his head as it spun, "Yes, boy. Come in."

Remus entered the empty room and held on to the cane as he moved to the front of the room to meet Moody. He stood at the top of the stairs and Remus pushed the feeling he was baring his magic eye into his soul. After all, he should stop worrying.

He held out his essay with a polite smile, "I am sorry I missed this week's lesson. I thought I might turn it in now while I am up and about."

Moody looked down at the boy as he stood on the steps. He nodded and walked towards him, grabbing the parchment. He looked over it, "Mmmhmm... Yes. Good. Thank you for your consideration."

"Thank you, Sir," Remus smiled once more and turned his back as he walked away.

"What happened to you, boy?"

Remus stopped and felt his pulse racing a bit more. He took a deep breath.

"I-I fell down." It wasn't exactly a lie. He had, in fact, fallen.

"Is that a fact?" Moody kept his eyes on his back. He noticed a the tension in his back underneath his black dress shirt as he stood up straight.

Remus nodded as he answered his Professor, "Yes, Sir."

Remus took another step forward to leave the classroom when Moody's voice stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

Remus turned around slowly and looked up at Moody who was no more than five feet from him. He nodded. How did he get there so fast?

"Very sure. Why?"

"It seems that you have a few new cuts on your face and neck. They go all the way to your chest. How did you get those?"

"As I've said, Sir. I'm quite clumsy." Remus forced a relaxed smile and nod to his Professor.

"You're also not a very good liar. I am a highly trained Auror, you know?"

Remus' nodded slowly and tried to control the shaking in his voice. "I might have heard of that. Why are you here?"

"Orders. I'm to teach and I am."

"Well," Remus started as he composed himself. "I wish to congratulate you on that accomplishment, Sir. It isn't an easy task to become an Auror."

"We are extremely skilled to detect Dark Creatures."

Remus turned around and held his stance. He lifted his chin as he said, "Yes. I am aware of that."

Moody walked forward and leisurely drew his wand. Remus moved to grab his own but shut his eyes as he cursed to himself when he realized he had left it in his room. He had only wanted to turn in the bloody assignment and get something to eat. Moody kept a distance between him and the young man but kept his wand up.

"Do you know about Dark Creatures?"

"I know of some, Sir." Remus attempted to keep his voice calm and steady.

"Are you aware of werewolves?"

"I have heard of them. I've never met them." Remus' blue eyes met Moody's brown and electric blue ones.

"They are the very dangerous. They aren't to be trusted. They're complete monsters."

"I've heard of such assumptions," Remus clenched his jaw tight.

"They are not mere assumptions, boy," Moody growled and flicked his wand. He summoned chains around Remus' wrists. His hands went behind his back none to gently as he said "Incarcerous!" Remus heard the sound of his cane dropping on the stone floor and looked up at Moody, his eyes clearly showing his alarm. He leaned forward to take the weight off his knee and winced, "Sir. What are-"

"I know what you are. I don't know how you fooled everyone but you can't fool me, Wolf. I saw you the other morning. Behind the face of innocence lurks the mind of a monster."

Remus lowered his head and set his jaw. The weight on his knee was agonizing.

"I'm not a monster, Sir."

"Admit to it or I'll be forced to perform drastic measures."

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

Moody glared at him and spoke one of the curses Crucio! Remus' limbs trembled and his head shot up to the ceiling as he cried out in pain. He fell to straight to his knees. Every nerve throughout his body sent waves of heat and fire within him. He wrapped his long fingers around the restraints behind his back. He had felt pain before but this was more than pain. He felt every bit of energy drain from him as his neurons screamed at him. The message sent to his brain was that he was in agony. Moody stopped the curse and walked closer to the young werewolf. Remus looked up at him with a loud gasp. He stayed on his knees and stared at Moody's wand still pointed at him. He felt a tear running out of his eye. He breathed in and out, trying to control his breathing. Remus bowed his head as the salty liquid fell off the tip of his nose onto his jean clad thighs.

He whimpered, "Sir. Please. You don't understand-"

Moody rose his wand up a bit more as he walked closer to the young man. He pointed his wand at Remus' chest.

"Tell me. How did you trick Dumbledore? How did you gain acceptance to this school? Werewolves aren't supposed to be here! Why aren't you registered?"

"Sir. Please, I'm very much here with Dumbledore's knowledge. I am no monster. Please, understand-" Remus stared up into his eyes and pleaded with him-begging him to comprehend. He felt his muscles aching and trembling from both the ache and panic of what the man would do. He wiggled his hands behind his back. An unyielding reminder he was at his captor's mercy.

"Stop denying it," Moody growled and hit him with the Crucio once more. Remus fell forward and his thin body stiffened as he writhed on his stomach. Turning on his side, he arched his neck. His screams pierced the classroom, his sounds vibrating around the room. When Moody released him from the punishing curse, he muttered over and over again.

"God, god, god. Please, please, I swear I'm not lying. Please, don't-no more. Please. Not. not. a monster. God."

He rolled over on his back and closed his eyes tight while he sobbed. His shoulders protested the movement as he laid on his hands restrained behind him. He wanted to move but had virtually no energy. The screaming caused his lips to dry and he licked them to gain some moisture. He had already been sore when he walked in here but now, he was sure he'd be lucky to walk out of here on his own. That was a horrible thought.

"I'm gonna summon the Headmaster. He'll need to know I've discovered a werewolf."

"Please, do. For the love of Merlin, please do that."

"After that, you'll be imprisoned for your crimes."

"I have done nothing wrong."

"I saw you the other morning. Scratches. Blood all over you."

"I did it to myself..." Remus whispered to Moody's back as he walked away.

######

Moody stood over Remus not lowering his wand for one moment. Remus closed his eyes and prayed to some deity that he wouldn't be tortured anymore. He hoped that Dumbledore would get there soon to straighten this entire dilemma out.

"Why do you keep denying you are a werewolf when I saw you with my own eye and magic eye?"

"I never," Remus coughed and attempted to speak. "I never said that I wasn't a werewolf. I said I wasn't a monster."

Moody arched a brow and his head shot up when the Headmaster rushed into the room. He made his way to the body on the floor and set his jaw as he withdrew his own wand, releasing Remus from the chains. He moved his arm behind his back and helped him sit up gently. Remus laid his head on Dumbledore's chest and winced.

"Are you all right, my boy?"

"I feel like a thousand fire curses have hexed me. My head is killing me."

Dumbledore looked up to Moody. The warm twinkle that normally resided in his eyes was gone. He narrowed his eyes, "What have you done?"

"I discovered there was a werewolf in our midst and I have to bring him into custody, Headmaster. It's the rules of the Ministry. In case you have forgotten, I have my duties with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and it clearly states that werewolves are dangerous, dark crea-"

Dumbledore stood up while helping Remus to his feet and without a hint of warmness in his voice," This boy has been going here since his first year at age 11. He is one of the brightest students we have and he has never proven himself to be anything less than that. He is not a monster."

"That is not what I've been trained to-"

"Frankly, Alastor. Perhaps you should regard less of what the Ministry informs you and regard more of what's in front of your eyes."

"What I've seen is a boy that is constantly lying to me, has scratches on his entire body from whatever victim he took the other night, and he still denied-"

"Did he attack you? He has his own orders to keep this entire matter a secret because of what people would do to him."

Remus looked between the two men and breathed in, "Sir. Headmaster. I am sorry. It's not Professor Moody's fault. I'll be fine."

Dumbledore looked at Moody and said softly, "See?"

"Professor Moody?"

The young Auror looked at the werewolf and grunted, "What is it?"

"I am sorry but I didn't lie to you out of malice. Please, understand. I am not allowed to tell my secret. I'm sure you can understand why. But, I will say that the scratches you see on me and the limp in my leg is of my own doing. I've never bitten, killed, or changed anyone. I would never wish this on another. I am sorry that we didn't tell you. Maybe if we had, we wouldn't be here."

Remus stood on his own and bent over gently to grab his cane, holding his free hand at the small of his back. Moody softened his features as he watched him and sighed. He leaned forward and picked up Remus' cane for him. "I'm sorry, boy."

"Think nothing of it, Professor. I'll survive," he grimaced as he took a step towards the door.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I'll send a House Elf and Madame Pomfrey to your room to get you food and potions you'll need. Do you need any help to your room?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

As he left, Moody looked to Dumbledore and lowered his eyes. The Headmaster walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Remus is right. I should have informed you when you first started your tenure. I am sorry."

"I would have appreciated that bit of information before I used the Crucio on an innocent boy."

"You what?"

"Ministries orders. We are allowed to use it as we are at war under dire conditions. I thought he was a treacherous-in any case, I am sorry."

"Please, keep this between us. I wish you hadn't of used that on Mr. Lupin. He's really a bright young man and he's not a monster."

"He told me that. Quite a few times. I'll keep it between us, what he is."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And you know, he's actually a smart boy. He bested me in a class duel."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "He'd make a wonderful Professor someday. I wish he had the confidence in himself to see it."

Moody nodded, "I'm gonna get some fresh air before I grade some papers."

Dumbledore took the hint and nodded, "I'll see you at dinner?"

Moody walked out of the classroom and nodded, "At dinner."

Mad-Eye walked through the corridors at a slow pace and sighed. Maybe it was best if he made his own judgments and not take everything the Ministry said as though it were gold. He looked around the castle and noted there weren't many students out. He ran his fingers through his hair and squinted his eye as he heard a faint whimper. He turned his head to detect where it was coming from and moved closer to the noise. In a dark threshold, he saw a figure sliding down the wall and a sound of something being dropped. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed and, of course, he was the only one nearby. He approached and as he got closer, he recognized Remus' cane on the floor and stood over him.

Moody grunted, "You all right, boy?"

Remus rested the back of his head on the wall and closed his eyes, "Eventually. I'll be fine. I just needed a breather, Sir."

Moody looked down at him and his eye spun in his head. He leaned over to Remus and the boy flinched a little. "Not gonna hurt you anymore. Gryffindor eh?"

Mad-Eye picked up Remus and cradled him in his arms. Remus blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief. "What are you doing, Sir?"

"Look. I'm gonna get right to the point. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm gonna take you to your room."

"Really, Sir. I just need-"

"-You need help and I'm giving it so pipe down," Moody said as he leaned over and picked up Remus' cane. "Hold on to that."

"Thanks," Remus said as he rested in Moody's arms and laid his head on Moody's shoulder. Alastor held him close and furrowed his brow for a moment as he realized how Remus weighed practically nothing.

When they arrived at the portrait, Moody looked at Remus to silently question the password.

"Flubberworms."

Moody walked up to the boys' section of the dormitory and Remus pointed to his room. Sirius, James, and Peter stood when the Dark Arts Professor came barreling in with Remus in his arms.

"What happened?" They all three asked while Remus told Moody which bed was his. Moody wasn't exactly sure what to say and Remus answered their questions.

"I tried to walk too soon and fell in the corridors. Professor found me and offered to help. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"You all right?" Sirius and James asked while Peter sat on the bed.

"I'll be all right. Pomfrey and the House Elves should be sending me up some food and potions so that'll fix me up."

Moody smiled a bit at the corner of his mouth. "Anything else you need, let me know."

"Thanks, Sir."

Moody nodded and Remus called out, "Sir? I need a new cane. That one is more like a staff to me and doesn't feel right. Why don't you take it? You might need it someday."

Moody stopped at the door and looked at the long cane. He picked it up and gave it a good smack to the ground, "Are you sure, boy?"

"Very sure," Remus smiled as he laid back in his bed. Sirius went to Remus' trunk and procured the chocolate from within it and sat on the bed. He offered it to him and Remus smiled as he took his first bite. Moody nodded to him, "Thanks, boy."

Remus relaxed and shut his eyes as he swallowed the sweet candy. It hadn't even been a month and this year was already quite eventful.

#######

A few weeks later

Throwing off his robes and settling in for the evening, Remus dropped his school bag on his bed and went to his dresser to pull on his night clothes. He had been busy enough with the normal school work and the Prefect responsibilities. As he slid his shirt on, James looked up to him and smiled, "Hey Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a package on your bed. Didn't you see it?"

"No. No, I didn't. Wonder what it is?"

"Well, Padfoot was going to find out for all of us but I stopped him. Better open it before he goes batty."

"I do not go batty, Prongs. I get curious," Padfoot grinned and reached for the package.

Remus smirked and smoothed out his shirt. He turned and padded his bare feet across the floor to his bed. Looking down at the brown package, he arched a brow. He sat Indian style on the bed and sat it in front of him as he ripped the paper off. He took off the tape and opened the box to find a brand new leather briefcase. He tilted his head. That's the kind you see the Professors carrying.

He ran his finger along it and his eyes widened when he saw his initials embossed on it R.J. Lupin. He removed it from the box with a small smile when he noticed a letter.

Remus,

I'm very sorry about our misunderstanding. I understand what you meant when you said you weren't a monster. I've known you for nearly a month and I can say that you are one of my brightest students. I think you have a natural gift for the Defense Against the Dark Arts and would be an outstanding Professor one day. You'll need a good briefcase so I got you one. Thanks for forgiving me-even forgiving that which should be unforgivable. And thanks for the staff. I'm sure I will need it one day.

See you in class.

Professor A. Moody

P.S. Your secret is safe with me.

Sirius and James looked at the leathered briefcase and ran their fingers over it.

"That's really a nice gift, Moony," James said.

"Yeah. Who got it for you?" Sirius asked as he picked it up and opened it.

Remus read the letter and smiled happily, "Just a good friend and mentor."

The end~~~~~


End file.
